Kill the Wizard of OZ!
by rinzai-Maxwell
Summary: OZ is back and stronger than ever! The pliots must fight! They get new partners and new adventures! but what if the OZ leader is someone they love? will they kill OZ? find out
1. Is it true?

Kill the Wizard of OZ Ch.1 is it true?  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Gundam wing, and no I don't want to be sued so please don't! Oh and the story doesn't always fallow the chapter title and TRUST ME IT DOES GET BETTER and for some reason fanfiction.net screwed my spacing sorry! And this is my first Fanfic so be kind in ur flames  
  
*Ring ring* "Hello?" a sweet and quiet voice of Catherine answered  
  
"Trowa please" a rough, harsped voice answered  
  
"Oh, ok just one moment please" as she sat the phone down she hurried of to get Trowa  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Its Dr.J, I need you to leave and come to Canada."  
  
"Canada?"  
  
"Yes you know, the big country attached to the U.S.A.?"  
  
"I know what it is"  
  
"Well than, come! *Click*"  
  
"What the hell?" questioned Trowa under his breath  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Hm. no one Catherine" Trowa answered cold and distant  
  
"Who ever it was they didn't want you to leave did they?"  
  
"You sound worried"  
  
"Well I thought you said it was over! You'll never have to do it again! TROWA!"  
  
"Don't yell Catherine. Let go of my arm I need to pack!"  
  
"Trowa it's been 3 years. 3 YEARS TROWA! You can't leave!"  
  
He looked at her face. Tears streaming down. She had fear in her eyes. He gave her a hug and than left  
  
~In Canada~  
  
"Hey look there's Duo! Late as always" Quatre smirked  
  
"Hey its not my fault! My plane was late!" Duo protested  
  
"When Dr.J says to be here at 9:00 you be here at 9:00!" Heero was venting from waiting so long  
  
"Did you know that your face turns red when you yell?" Duo was holding back his laughter but couldn't help but smirk  
  
"Omae o korosu. baka" Heero pulled out his gun on Duo (where he got that gun from I do not know but I think we can all guess can't we? And yes I mean it like that ^.^)  
  
"Its ok Heero, we need him to live in order for him to kill!" chuckled Dr.J, his echoing footsteps made his appearance even more chilling (don't know about you but old men with noses the size of a 5 story building can scare a person. And I know that, it isn't Dr.J I just forgot the name sorry lol)  
  
"Whoa ah. hey Dr.J. How's it living?" stuttered Duo  
  
"Stupid baka" scolded Wufei Duo gave him a look of pain "Cold wu-man, very cold!" Duo turned his back and started to pout  
  
"So Dr.J why did you want us here?" Heero asked Dr.J smiled evilly  
  
"Ok. please don't do that. you scare me!" Duo remarked unsettled  
  
"Its just a smile, get over it Maxwell!" Wufei yelled  
  
"Do you wanna go? Common I'll take you on any-day any-time!" Duo got in a fighting stance  
  
"And you'll lose if you fight me!" Wufei scowled  
  
"Stop fighting! Peace and love remember?!" Quatre started freaking out  
  
"Peace and love? Peace is a result of war! Nothing else" Heero commented in his calm, dreary way. Quatre looked at him sadly  
  
"Heero, your right and that's why you all must fight again! Don't worry about the Gundam's. we re-built them, just the way you left them" Dr.J said with so much ease, that the young boys felt fear for a glimpse of a second  
  
"What do you mean fight again?!?! Like killing and blowing up things?" Duo looked questionable and stupid (no we mean fighting is throwing flowers around and holding peace signs up! THINK MAXWELL!)  
  
"No.. we mean drinking coffee! What the hell do you think we mean?" Wufei and Duo were head to head with little swords going back and forth  
  
"*Cough cough* look save your energy. lord knows you'll need it!" Dr.J was pulling Duo & Wufei apart "Why Mr.J?" Quatre asked ever so politely  
  
"Your gonna have some new partners. Here's what they look like," as he handed the pilots 4 pictures, they looked at them with low interest  
  
"Onna's. weak ONNA'S!?" Wufei was spazing, his hair standing straight on end, face all red (I hope you know the main GW Japanese words.)  
  
"Their cute! Look this one has a button nose!" Quatre pointed out  
  
"That's Mia. She's the 'dealer' of the group" Dr.J pointed to the name at the bottom. Duo looked amazed that there was a name at the bottom  
  
"I'm glad you're better at fighting than you are at thinking Duo" Dr.J smirked  
  
Duo just stared for a minute thinking of what he just said. The others laughed and smiled On the plane to Falcon Falls (mansion)  
  
"These girls are hot! Just look a them their babes!" Duo was jumping out of his seat, shoving pictures in front of Heero's and Trowa's faces  
  
"Could you sit down please?" the flight attendant asked politely  
  
"Sorry" Duo sat back down  
  
"You shouldn't be hitting on 'pictures'. Its not appropriate" Quatre commented  
  
"Anyways your going out with Hilde remember? Or did you forget about her?" Heero shot a look at him  
  
"Oh ya about that. she kinda forgot about me.. You know she kinda cheated and ya.. So now we're not together!" Duo sweat dropped  
  
"Awwwww.. I'm so sorry! But I bet it's for the best.," Quatre tried to cheer him up "Hey Trowa what's wrong?"  
  
"Hm." as Trowa looked out the plane window he remembered the whole scene with Catherine  
  
"Trowa?" Duo was poking his head  
  
"I'm fine" Heero looked at him and it was as if he knew what happened  
  
"She'll be fine"  
  
"I know. But I can still worry" he gave a slight smile. It was about 9:00 am the day after they left. They have all ready gotten their *new* Gundam's. Their just like the way they left them (but not blown up). Duo and Heero were glad to have their old buddy's back. But the others weren't happy nor were they happy. So the main thought on everyone's mind is, why do we need to fight again? Dr.J seemed as if he was forbidden to tell them. Why must they risk their lives for something they don't believe in?! They belived in the killing of OZ, for they knew if Treize was to take over the world, all would be lost!  
  
"Does anyone know why we're here or should we guess?" Duo was getting annoyed  
  
"Never mind about that, the question is where are we?" Heero stated. It was a good question because no one really knew where they were, other than it's a big, big room, with no doors (or at least visible ones), no windows and only three little lights hung on a string. The Gundam's were lined up against the east and west wall. The pilots were leaning against the south wall.  
  
"At least no one can get to the Gundams" Heero looked at Wing, who's eyes were glowing.  
  
"Well your right Heero but why should we be back to fighting? We all left our homes, work, and loved ones for his! I thought after we defeated OZ it was all over! Aren't the proventers supposed to handle this for us?! Right Wufei? You're a proventer. why don't you know this?" Quatre was starting to lost his mind  
  
"You're right Quatre, but I don't know. No one at the Proventers base does. I didn't even think Dr.J was alive till he phoned. Now he's making us work with o..Onnnnnnnnnnnn" Wufei started to twitch 


	2. Meet the coworkers

Kill the Wizard of OZ! Chapter 2: Meet the co-workers  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own GW (I wish) but plz don't sue! IT WILL GET BETTER! PLZ TRUST ME! REVIEW!  
  
As a invisible door opened, a big bright light blinded the pilots. They covered their eye's till they adjusted to new amount of light. As they looked backed there was a figure, a female figure.  
  
"Come with me" A cold voice called out to them from the shadowed figured  
  
The figure slowly walked off as the pilots moved rigidly towards the door, uncertain if the figure was friend or foe.  
  
"Don't worry I don't bite. hard." The figure stopped and waited as the pilots picked their pace  
  
"Who are you?" Duo asked trying to look at the girls face  
  
"My name. you want to know my name hm.," as she turned around, it was a girl with medium blond hair, big deep green eye's, about 5'5, with big black heel's, bell bottom blue jeans, and a belly shirt with a dragon on it "My name is un-speak able to all living, but when you are dying tell me, than I will tell you. But until that hour comes, call me Mia" with that she turned around and started to walk again.  
  
"O..ok than. Note to self; stay away from 'Mia'" -_-' he sweat dropped whiled Quatre laughed at him or as he would say "I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing with you!" But the funny thing was that Duo wasn't laughing. ***  
  
It was now 10:00 am the pilots all with dark black coffee, were in what seemed to be a study. There 3 girls across from them. The one "Mia" was eyeing Duo, while the others were talking.  
  
"Shut up Rebi! This isn't the time to 'chat'" a girl walked. She was about 5'6, with long dark brown hair with the bangs died white, she had heavy duty black high heels, with tight bell bottom blue jeans, and a shirt that was a tube top but with two straps on the shoulders in a sorta "V" shaped and the last strap had sleeves coming down. It was black.  
  
"Sorry Rin but they "are" the Gundam pilots!" Rebi pointed out. She was about 5'4, with medium, straight brown hair, she had blue eye's, a brown belly shirt with a horse figure, outlined with jewels, she had a long skirt, which was brown and blue.  
  
"Well I am well aware who they are! Look at their transportation. Not to many people travel in Gundams. Doesn't that give you a little hint?" Rin sarcastically stated while playing with her belly ring  
  
"Look who the hell are you and why are we here?" Duo finally blurted out Rin turned around and gave him a smirk "You mean to tell me you don't know or haven't even figured it our yet?," Rin looked at their blank faces "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you don't know right?" She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms " *sighs* we're your new co-workers. I'm Rin. Nice to meet you. These are my friends, Mia, who of which you already met, Rebi, and CJ. This is my house and you're our guests"  
  
They all shoke hands. CJ being about 5'5 (with heels) was the perfect height, or at least Heero thought. She had short, curved back blond hair, with big blue eye's a black leather mini skirt, big black cowboy boots, a tan shirt with a horseshoe on it, and a cowboy hat on.  
  
"So let me get this straight, your name is CJ but yet you're a girl?" Wufei slowly stammered  
  
"Ya its my nickname. My name is Catherine so that's the C. And the J is for my ex-boyfriend Jake. That's why they call me CJ" She answered with a big pretty smile on it  
  
"But you said ex-boyfriend, so why keep the name?" Duo pondered (which isn't one of his best talents but never-the-less a talent) "I dunno. I just like it." CJ started to stare at Heero  
  
"So tell us why we are here or do you even know?" Trowa asked All the girls turned to Rin  
  
"You don't know? Well than you'd better take a seat. My sources inside tell me that OZ is back. And stronger than ever!" Rin handed them a clipboard, which she had been carrying. The pilots looked at it with great interest as it showed graph's, charts, and plan's to take over the world  
  
"What are you saying?!? I killed Trieze! So OZ can't be back! YOU ONNA'S GOT IT WRONG!" Wufei yelled the girls twitched as Wufei said onna  
  
"Trieze maybe dead but the his idea lives. You can kill the dreamer but you can't kill the dream" CJ stated "Who's the leader. I'll kill him" Heero looked mad  
  
"First you tried to kill Relena Peacecraft but can't to do it because of love! What makes you think you will be able to kill the leader? NO WAY! Anyways we don't know his name. But he calls himself "the wizard". So the plan is to kill the leader of OZ! Operation; called 'Kill the Wizard of OZ'" Rin had to hold back her laughter as she said that name. Duo smiled as Heero looked mad at the first comment Rin made  
  
"So I'm assuming you know where the main base is right?" Trowa asked in his silent cold voice as he looked at the clipboard  
  
"Um. no not really. our source couldn't tell us," Rebi sat down beside him " he was killed before he could tell us. Shot throw the head and. excuse me" Rebi left the room with teary eye's  
  
"You must excuse her, he was shot while talking to her on the screen-phone. He, Adam was one of her best friends." CJ added as Trowa nodded in compliance  
  
"You must be tried. You can take a rest in our spare rooms. Each room suits to one's own personality. CJ can you show Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei to their rooms. And Mia escort Duo and Heero, please and thank you" Rin was very polite in her request  
  
Both Mia and CJ nodded as the pilots got up, Rin tolled them that tomorrow there'll be some new rules set in place. The only comment was from Wufei who rudely stated that woman or as he put it "weak onna's" can't tell the Gundam pilots what to do, until Rin put a head lock on him and almost broke his arm. he stayed pretty quiet after that.  
  
*** "Quatre this is your room." CJ opened a door to a room  
  
"Thank-you miss CJ" Quatre bowed in thanks and walked in his room shutting the door. He sat his two suitcases on the bed. It was a kind sized, waterbed. It had flower. The room was painted a light pink color with purple flower stencils all over the walls. By the window were some chimes with a humming bird on top. When you opened the window the chimes would ring. The bed was under the windowsill. Across the room was the dresser; it had plants all over it. There was a huge mirror on top, with pictures of all his family. The grabbed the picture of his mother and *tear*.  
  
*** "Heero this is your room" As Mia opened the door, Heero walked in, looked around and found It acceptable Heero shut and locked the door. He put his bags by the dresser. The room was black with metallic guns painted on the walls. There was one window with black shutters blocking the sunlight. Hanging from the roof was 4 shooting targets. There was one plant, hidden in the far left corner by the dresser. The bed had a mink blanket with a picture of the Terminator, holding his gun (the machine gun stop thinking nasty Rebi). The pillows were in the shapes of guns. As Heero unpacked, he noticed a gun on the nightstand. He slowly picked it up. *click*  
  
"Not loaded hn." Heero sat the gun down. He noticed there was a bag poking out from under the bed. He pulled it out and un-zipped it (no not like that Rebi and drall!) and pulled out a laptop. As he turned it on he noticed the background picture.  
  
"Relena."  
  
*** "Your room Wufei" CJ opened the door  
  
"Weak onna" Wufei whispered as he shut the door Wufei sat his bags down by the bed. The bed was just a mattress lying on the floor. In the center of the room was a little round table with a tea set on it, and pillows going all round it for seating areas. The walls had red paper with dragons all over them. There where Chinese lanterns hanging all over the roof. The dresser was an traditional Chinese dresser. As her put his clothes away he saw a reflection of a sword stand. He walked over to the stand, pulled the sheet off that was covering it, and took the sword in his hand. He pulled the cover off the blade and ran his hand down the edge of the blade ((dull blade)) He set the sword down. He saw a picture of his late wife  
  
"Nataku."  
  
*** "This is your room Duo" Mia opened the door  
  
"Thanks sweat cheeks' Duo slapped her butt. Mia blushed  
  
"I'd keep your hands to yourself if you want to keep them at all" Mia walked off smiling  
  
"Is it just me or did the temperature go below zero just now?" Duo shivered  
  
As he walked into the room it was all black. Everything black. He turned on the light, it was a black light. The stars that were put on his roof started to glow. they were of the constellations.  
  
"Glowing, Not glowing, glowing, not glowing! HAHAHHAHAHA this is great!" he jumped up and down while he turned on the light on and off  
  
He walked over to the dresser and there was a picture taped on the wall.  
  
"Hilde. why?"  
  
*** "This is your room Trowa" CJ opened the door  
  
Trowa just stood there staring at Rebi who walked by.  
  
"Um.. Are you going in?" Rebi stuttered Trowa put his bags in his room  
  
"Your very beautiful!" he said confidently and 'sexy'  
  
"um. thanks.. Well if that's all.." Rebi left to go see Rin  
  
*** Rin was sitting in the library reading a fax that she just received eailer that day.  
  
"So what cha reading?" Rebi asked as she sat down beside Rin  
  
"J sent me a fax about them." Rin was still reading not looking up  
  
"Oh anything I should know about?" Rebi asked as she sucked on a lollipop (and again not like that Rebi and Drall!)  
  
"No eating in the library!"  
  
"I'm not eating. I'm sucking! (and again!!!!! Not that way Rebi!). Anyways I have to tell you what Trowa just said to me!!" Rebi was now munching on her sucker  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"Quote on quote "your very beautiful" end quote" Rebi was trying so hard not to laugh  
  
"Oh my. really?! WOW!" Rin was laughing so hard that she fell out of her seat  
  
"Owwwww.. HAHAHAHAHAHA" now both Rin and Rebi were rolling around on the ground laughing 


End file.
